


Friday Night Fever

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, fic request, smut with plot, very much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Friday Night Thing is just amazing! Can I ask maybe for pt2, where it became s thing and happened couple of times and with each time Ramsay was becoming more and more obsessed with her, and one Friday its readers day off, and she didn't tell Ramsay about it, because, well, technically they're not together, but she comes to the bar to get Theon spare keys to his apartment, and she's all dressed up and make up, because she is going to club. So Ramsay see her and follow her to the club, and he see some guy dancing with her and gets incredibly jealous. And it ends with club smut and Ramsay making reader admit that she belongs to him.





	Friday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is a 'sequel' to Friday Night Thing which you can find here (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12680337). You don't have to read part one to understand part two. If you'd like to read my other Ramsay works, please check out my tumblr (https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/) I will be writing a lot of other Ramsay fic requests in the next weeks. 
> 
> Music: The Drug in Me is You - Falling in Reverse (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgWr2nln83s)
> 
> Other notes: I mention a female DJ duo called 'The Jane Doze'. They were a real dj duo!! They have since broken up and each individual is doing their own thing, but they were so much fun to listen to. I wanted to pay them a tribute by mentioning them in this fic. I loved seeing them live and meeting them, they were big sweeties. If you ever want to get into EDM music/ dance music/ or just trying to find someone new to listen to here's their mix cloud here (https://www.mixcloud.com/thejanedoze/) I highly suggest them!

You hated yourself a lot. You really didn’t know why, but after that first Friday, you let it become a thing. At first, you told yourself the next day it was ‘a one-time thing’. Then, the next Friday came, and there he was with that same, stupid smirk on his stupid face. Next thing you knew, you were in the men’s bathroom with him against the wall, losing your breath.

That next day, you told yourself you would swear off of him. He was no good. You’ve heard rumors about the shit he did. Theon told you how bad of a childhood bully he was. He didn’t sell drugs, but you did hear an awful rumor about how he murdered his brother. 

The next Friday came, and you were going to be strong. You were going to tell him no, but the next thing you knew, he was fingering you in his car. And damn, it felt good. It wasn’t like you were cheating on anyone. You were single, and so was he. Every Friday, it would be the same routine. You would tell yourself to not let it happen again. He would bother you until you were frustrated. He would follow you while you were on your break, and then he would fuck you wherever he could.

You didn’t know how he did it. He just happened to manage to get his dirty fingers all over you every time.

This Friday would be different. Yara had hired a new girl to relieve you on the weekends sometimes. Some cutie named Jeyne. You trained her during the week. She was lovely, nice, and it was her first bar job. You sorta felt bad because you knew what she was in for. She assured you that she felt confident to work Friday night, and Theon told you he would man-handle anyone who gave her a hard time. Secretly, you thought they would make a good couple.

Excited, you logged onto a dating site, you recently signed up for. You saw a couple of messages from a guy you’ve been talking to for a week and a half now. He really wanted to go out with you, but since you worked weekends you never had a chance until now.

He was nice to you. He was full of ‘dad’ jokes and dorky memes that made you laugh. He worked as an assistant to a dentist, and he lived only twenty minutes from you. You agreed to meet up with him at a new club in town. 

You were moving on to better things, and that made you happy. Meanwhile, Friday evening came around. Ramsay and his bastards came in from the cold and sat in the same spot as always. Groups of friends who sit in the same spot in bars consistently making jokes, placing slap bets, and drinking beer were usually nice people. Ramsay’s bastard Grunt almost punched the people sitting in their seats.

He scanned the bar for you. He looked for the same short skirt and cute low cut t-shirts you always wore. Nowhere. At first, he thought it must be some mistake. The longer he looked for you, the more annoyed he became until a young girl approached the table.

“Hi guys! What can I get for you?” she said with a smile. Ramsay looked at her up and down.

“Where’s the other one?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Where’s Y/N? Doesn’t she work Friday nights?” Ramsay narrowed his eyes. The young girl shook her head.

“Not tonight she doesn’t. She’s off,” she explained.

You walked into the bar. You put on a new dress you just bought. A classy little black number with t-strap platforms that you’ve been dying to wear. Your hair had the perfect volume to it paired with beautiful earrings. Ramsay inhaled the air and smelled your perfume from across the room. It wasn’t your normal one. This one was different. Sexier. More mysterious.

“What the fuck?” he whispered to himself.

He kept his eyes on you. You leaned over the bar and laughed at Theon. Theon stopped in front of you and spoke to you. The only words Ramsay could make out were “Saturday morning”, “errands”, and “see you tomorrow”. Theon handed you over his spare keys and Ramsay watched you leave. Your new scent followed you out the door.

Confused and annoyed, Ramsay flew out of his chair and towards Theon. He tapped his fingers on the bar, staring at him. Theon reluctantly walked over to him.

“What do you want, Ramsay?” Theon knew about your and Ramsay’s trysts every Friday night. Theon made stupid decisions, but he wasn’t stupid. 

“Where is she going?” Ramsay asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Theon retorted. “What Y/N does with her life is her business.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Where is she going?”

“Again, not your business,” Theon wanted this thing between the both of you to end. He was ecstatic to hear you were going on a date tonight. He wasn’t going to give Ramsay that satisfaction. Ramsay had his own methods. He reached over the bar and grabbed Theon’s shirt collar and pulled him towards him.

“I’ve been fucking your waitress every Friday for five weeks, you dollar store dildo,” Ramsay began. “And I have never seen her dressed like that ever. Where is she going?” His nostrils flared in Theon’s face. For the first time in a long while, Theon wasn’t scared of Ramsay because Theon realized something.

“Oh my god,” Theon started to snicker. “You’re nervous. Alright, I’ll tell you,” Theon wore his best shit-eating smile he could wear. “It’s your worst nightmare, honestly. She’s on a date.” Ramsay let go of Theon.

“What?” Ramsay’s fists balled up. Theon played a dangerous game.

“Yeah, she’s moving on from you, buddy,” Theon kept going. “She went to the new club in town. Profile? I think it’s called Profile. Anyways, she met a guy who’s actually has a job, is nice to her, and on top of all of that, she’s been talking to him for a while now which means you don’t have a hold on her anymore.”

Ramsay’s eyes widened and he bolted out of the bar. He took Ben’s keys and took his car. Ramsay raced down the streets and tried to find the nightclub, Profile. He saw a line of people in front of a gray building.

He skipped the waiting line to find the bouncer staring down at him. He gave him a crooked eyebrow.

“You know there’s a line,” the bouncer said, pointing to the line behind him.

“I need to get into this club right now,” Ramsay demanded. “Fuck your line.”

“Sir, I’m going to need you to get into the line or leave,” the bouncer explained. Ramsay took out his wallet. “That’s not going to work. I don’t take bribes.”

“I’m not fucking bribing you,” Ramsay took out a fake police badge and showed it to the bouncer. “I’m with precinct 10. I’m working on a case on fraud. My suspect is in this nightclub. If you try to stop me again, I will arrest you on obstruction of justice.” Ramsay stood there and waited for a response. The bouncer nodded his head, and lifted the red velvet rope to let Ramsay in.

Ramsay chuckled to himself. “Works every fucking time.” 

The club had a social media aspect to it. The walls were Twitter blue which faded into the darker Facebook blue. Hashtags signs flared everywhere with suggestive tags. At the back wall, there was an average stage where two female DJs played pop-influenced dance music. Their DJ duo name “Jane Doze” in white lights with the amount of Facebook likes next to them.

Ramsay scanned the bars for you. He saw brightly colored martinis and drinks. He saw a guy handling two drinks. Ramsay watched him go onto the dance floor with them and handed one of them to you. You sipped the drink and laughed at something he said.

“What the fuck,” Ramsay muttered. “Who does she think she is?” Ramsay watched you dance with your date. You grinded against him, your body curved into his. Your date grabbed your hips and danced to a remix of Safe and Sound while he got closer to you.

Ramsay didn’t enjoy any of this. He kept watching over the both of you while drinking two shots of tequila. A girl tapped his shoulder asking him to dance, but Ramsay gave her the finger and kept watching you. It wasn’t until the guy kissed you innocently on the cheek that Ramsay lost it.

He pushed his way onto the large dance floor until he got to you and your date. Ramsay pulled hi off of you. You turned around and felt chills go down your spine.

“Ramsay?” you shouted. “What are you doing here?”

“You know, that’s funny. I could ask you the same question,” he responded back at you. Your date came up behind Ramsay.

“Dude, what the hell?” he said.

“Who’s this guy?” Ramsay pointed at your date.

You held out your arms to try to calm down. “Ramsay—

“Y/N, what’s going on here?”

“Yeah, Y/N what’s going on here?” Ramsay narrowed his eyes at you. 

“I’m so sorry, Andy,” you apologized to your date. “This is Ramsay, just ignore him.”

“Ignore me?” Ramsay shouted at you. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Look, Y/N, if this is some ex-boyfriend you have business with then I don’t want any part in that.”

“He’s not my ex-boyfriend!”

“So what am I then?” Ramsay questioned you. “It’s not like we’ve been fucking or anything.” Andy looked at you and sighed.

“Seriously?” Andy said to you. “You told me you weren’t seeing anyone.”

“I’m not! Ramsay’s just—please listen to me, Andy. Ramsay’s not anything to me. Ramsay, you need to leave. Andy, I just want a good time with you, please,” you begged Andy. He pushed his hair back and took your hand. Desperate, Ramsay took your other hand and pulled you towards him. Ramsay kissed you with full force, letting his tongue go inside your mouth. 

Andy groaned and let you go. As he was leaving the club, you reached out towards him. Ramsay smacked that hand away and kissed you again. His tongue halfway in your mouth. You slapped him across the face hard. Ramsay had to take two steps back and recover.

“What the hell?” you pushed him. “I was having a good time and you have to come and ruin everything!”

“Is it ruining everything? You barely knew him.”

“That’s what dates are for Ramsay! To get to know someone, dammit.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he shouted at you. The pop-dance music still pumped in the background despite the heated argument between the both of you.

“Why are you here?” you questioned him.

“To protect you from guys like that.”

“Guys like that?” you raised your voice. “He’s a dental assistant, Ramsay! What the fuck is he going to do to me? Threaten to clean my teeth?” Ramsay grabbed onto your dress. 

“You know who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,’ you spat back in his face. Ramsay smirked at you. His fingers strayed from your dress to the hem at the bottom. The dress was so tight it hugged your curves comfortably, but Ramsay’s fingers slipped under it, tracing both your skin and the bottom of the dress. Your breath hitched, and he saw it.

“That’s what you think,” he said. Before you could think, Ramsay took a hold of your wrist and put it behind your back. Ramsay pushed you towards the exit. You felt the cold air on your exposed skin. The line of people gawked at you. Even the bouncer watched you carefully. Ramsay winked at him and kept pushing you away from the bar.

“Ramsay—

“Shut up,” he said to you. Ramsay pushed you into Ben’s car and closed the door behind him. He began to go for your dress, but you pushed him away.

“Stop! Take me home, asshole!” you yelled at him. Ramsay’s hands touched the back zipper of your dress, unzipping it slowly. “I said stop!”

Ramsay pulled back and stared at you. You straighten yourself out in the backseat. Ramsay remembered the words Theon told him. ‘She’s moving on from you.’ Ramsay kissed you again. Both of his hands went into your hair, gripping it tight and putting all f himself into it.

You pushed him away again, but Ramsay caught your wrists and kissed you over and over again. You didn’t know why exactly, but it happened. You started to kiss him back. He was like a chemical that activated something inside of you. Your hands went around his neck. 

Ramsay kissed your cheek and buried himself inside the crook of your neck. He inhaled your perfume, taking in all he could. He started to nip and bite at you. Ramsay’s fingers felt over your chest and down your dress. He touched every curve you had and made his way underneath your dress.

He stopped. “No underwear?” You stopped breathing. Ramsay stopped kissing your neck and looked at you. You caught some hurt in his eyes.

“You were planning to fuck him?” he asked you. You didn’t answer out of fear of what he would say. “You naughty little thing.” Ramsay’s fingers started to massage your folds. You started to feel yourself becoming wet to his touch. He started to push one finger inside of you.

“He couldn’t do what I can do to you,” Ramsay whispered in your ear. He pushed two fingers inside of you and played with you a little faster. Your body started to respond to him. Your back fully against the seat. Your head went back, leaving your neck exposed. Ramsay sucked on it while pushing his fingers faster inside of you. 

You were getting wetter by the second. Ramsay took his fingers out and sucked on them, tasting you. You watched him do it, slowly and with a smirk on his face. His eyes went down to your vagina. 

“Spread them,” he said to you. You lowered yourself as much as you could while spreading your legs for him. He pulled down his pants and forced himself into you without warning. “Who do you belong to?”

You moaned in response, not saying any name or giving Ramsay the satisfaction. Ramsay thrusted into you harder while pushing you down into the backseat. You tried to balance yourself, but Ramsay took the collar of your dress and held you in the same spot while creating a hard rhythm.

“I don’t like asking again, who do you belong to?” he asked you, staring into your eyes. You looked away. With the other hand, Ramsay turned your face to him. His face inches from yours as his dick went in and out of you. It was hard to concentrate when your walls grew tighter.

“Look at me. Who do you belong to?”

“You.”

“Say my name,” Ramsay said, placing his thumb on your clit. His other hand still kept a strong hold your dress. “Say my name and I’ll give you what you need. I’ll give you what Andy could never give you.”

Ramsay started to rub you clit while slowing himself down, torturing you. You needed to go faster. You needed him to move faster. He asked you again. “Who do you belong to, naughty girl?”

“Ramsay Bolton,” you said. He began to go faster. Licking his fingers and then rubbing you in circles.

“Louder.”

“Ramsay Bolton!” you shouted a little louder. Ramsay let go of your dress and went to your hips. His hips rolled against you harder, faster, and better. Ramsay was a better lover when he was jealous. 

“Louder!” he shouted at you, enjoying himself. You could feel your end coming. Your walls couldn’t take it much longer. He had been rubbing you in smaller and faster circles.

“Ramsay! I belong to Ramsay!” you shouted and you came while he was still inside of you. Ramsay thrusted against you making your realse that much sweeter. You felt your eyes almost roll back. He slowed and pulled himself out. Both of you caught your breath and looked at each other.

“That’s a good girl,” Ramsay reached over and kissed your cheek. “You belong to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please let me know. i do take feedback very seriously.


End file.
